


Joyride

by lightofdaye



Series: May Madness  2016 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius gives Lily a lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22's Prompts for May Madness. I used ride, bare and obliquely, sex toys.

“Lily! You didn’t say your boyfriend was a hippy!” Petunia Evans bawled up the stairs. 

“What are you talking about?” Lily said taking one last look at her get-up in the mirror before heading downstairs. 

“Look at him!” Petunia hissed. “What would Daddy say?”

Lily looked at their visitor. She could see what Petunia was complaining about. He was dressed in a leather jacket, had shoulder-length glossy black hair and hadn’t shaved for a couple of days. Lily laughed.

“This is not my boyfriend, Petunia. What are you doing here, Sirius?” She asked. (Petunia crinkled her nose and mouthed ‘Sirius?’ at her) Then the laughter faded as a sudden worry struck her. “Is James all right?”

“He’s fine,” Sirius assured her. A smile played about his lips as his eyes glanced towards Petunia. “He’s having car troubles, asked me to pick you up for him.” 

Lily snorted. They both knew James couldn’t drive, much less owned a car. 

“Very kind of you, Black. Petunia, don’t wait up.”

She headed out of the door and closed it very definitely. She got halfway down the drive before she realised something; Sirius did not own a car either. A black and chrome motorcycle sat the end of the drive. Lily hesitated but Petunia was still look out of the window so she headed towards it anyway.

The machine gleamed with wax and polish and was completely spotless.

“Gosh, you treat this thing better than your girlfriends, Black,”

“Oh please it’s just a toy.”

 _Yeah, and it gets you laid by itself, I’ll bet_ Lily thought but didn’t say, 

Sirius got on and produced a helmet from nowhere handing it to her.

“Scared, Evans?” He said, eyeing her.

“You wish.” Lily seized the helmet, put it on and straddled the bike behind Sirius. 

The bike thrummed as Sirius kicked it into motion and Lily hung on around his waist. They picked it up speed quickly. Hair blowing in the wind from Sirius’ still bare head. The motor roared, and vibrations shot through Lily from where she touched the machine.

The winds swallowed up her cry, but she cling tightly to Sirius as he accelerated. Her fingers digging into the leather jacket. He heard a bark like laugh and could only picture the self-satisfied grin on his face.

When they reached the flat he shared with James, they came to a halt and Sirius half turned towards her.

“I could go about the block again if you wanted a longer ride.”

Lily slapped him on the shoulder, and shakily got to her feet.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Sirius said, and this time she saw the smug grin. “Oi! Prongs, get out here, I’ve warmed her up for you!”

Lily walked into the flat on wobbly legs and knew, luckily, James would put her condition down as owing entirely to his own sexual magnetism.

But outside Sirius’ sex toy purred happily as he rode off into the night.


End file.
